


Kisses Are A Far Better Fate Than Wisdom

by talkativelock



Series: Hogwarts 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural/Harry Potter, Unbeta'd, crowstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/talkativelock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley wasn't sure he had ever met a creature more idiotic than Dean Winchester. Apparently he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Are A Far Better Fate Than Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Some Crowley, because I love Crowley and my best friend wanted to know how the conversation went. 
> 
> Again, unbeta'd, so please be kind. I try to catch whatever I can, but I'm not always successful.
> 
> Also, this is part 2 of a 'verse and while it can be read on it's own it's better if read after But Don't Blame Me For Hating It, which is pretty much the beginning of everything in this 'verse.

Crowley was leaving Hogwarts a lot richer and a lot more famous than he had entered it. Of course, no one could remember the little first year Crowley used to be, and they were right not to. Anyone who brought it up would quickly find themselves in trouble, not knowing how or why they got there, and it would never be linked back to Crowley. He liked it that way. It was nice and clean.

 So no one mentioned Crowley's first two years at Hogwarts and everything was business as usual. There were very few people that ever got in the way and remembered to tell about it later, business ran smoothly, and Crowley was a god among students.

 Except Winchester and Novak.

 They got in the way. Of everything.

 It was none of their business if his business arrangements were 'fair' or not. They were agreed upon and sealed magically, he couldn't back out an neither could the requester (and they always requested, Crowley hadn't had to seek out a deal since third year). They were as fair as a deal with the devil could get, as far as Crowley was concerned, and those two could butt out.

 And so what if he made sure Hufflepuff won against Gryffindor in their Quidditch game in fifth year, which he didn't. A deal is a deal and Winchester and his tag-along puppy of a best friend couldn't actually prove he was involved with that bludger mishap anyway.

 The point was, their constant meddling really got on his nerves. It didn't help that when he tried to obliviate a snooping Winchester in fourth year Novak had stepped in, dueled him for the stupid boy's honor, and won.

 So Crowley was sore about losing. It's not as if anyone believed the quiet Gryffindor could beat the prince of Slytherin anyway. But at the same time, it had still happened in an empty classroom way past midnight when they had Charms together the next morning at nine. Winchester had been positively insufferable for at least a week after and he wasn't even the one who dueled.

 Needless to say, when Castiel Novak owled him in the interest of business just before Easter seventh year Crowley was pleasantly surprised. He smelled revenge.

 “Crowley.” Novak said when the Slytherin strolled into the appointed empty classroom at nine on the dot, voice all quiet growl and gravel.

 “Castiel.” Crowley smiled brightly, calling him by his first name just to make him uncomfortable. If Crowley was calling him by his first name then they must be friends and that wasn't something Novak wanted, even if he was owling him to ask for a deal. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 Novak shoved his hands deep in the pockets of that oversized trench coat he wore when he wasn't attending classes. “I need your help.”

 “Yes, Castiel, that's generally why people call on me. I'm a helpful sort of bloke.” Crowley injected just enough sarcasm to his voice to make Novak scowl lightly. It was very satisfying to see him make expressions, even mild ones. “It isn't about what I can do for you, because believe me whatever it is I can do it, it's about what you can do for me.”

 Novak clenched his jaw and Crowley allowed himself to admire the way the skin twitched. Today was shaping up to be a very good day indeed.

 “I'm sure there's something rare in my family vault that wouldn't be missed.” Novak said slowly, as though it was causing him pain to do so, and Crowley pretended to think about it.

 “As touching as that is,” He said at last, “I think it would be much more valuable to me if you owed me a favor. Say, I help you now and you can help me later.”

 Novak was stiff as a board and, really, that boy needed to relax before he burst a vein in his forehead and a possibly valuable investment went to waste.

 “Do you really believe that to be a fair trade?”

 Crowley shrugged, a lazy roll of his shoulders that showed how relaxed he was. It felt good to be in control. “Does it matter? You need my help and this is the price.”

 Novak stared at him, the muscle in his jaw twitching as the only indicator of his mood, and Crowley stared back without flinching. He could see the cogs working in the Gryffindor's brain. Novak had a very strong view on what was fair and what wasn't, a view he seemed to have mostly learned from Winchester, and if he was willing to accept this obviously stacked deal then whatever he needed must be big. Crowley was curious despite himself.

 “Fine.” Novak ground out through his teeth, as though it pained him to do so. “I accept the terms.”

 “Excellent.” Crowley rubbed his hands together, trying not to be too excited. “Now if you'll just tell me what it is you need I can draw up a contract on some of my special parchment. From there we both sign it in blood and be bound to the deal.” Novak looked a little green, as though he thought better of the whole idea. Crowley snapped his fingers at him. “Well, what is it?”

 “I wish to learn how to osculate impressively.”

 Crowley almost fell over. “You want me to teach you to kiss impressively?”

 Novak scowled, and by Merlin he could do that impressively. “That's what I said.”

 It was hilarious. Crowley had to push a finger to his lips to stop the giggles from escaping. He breathed deeply though his nose in order to get control of himself. “May I-” His voice broke, so he cleared it and started again. “May I ask why?”

 “I wish to impress Dean.”

 Now Crowley had heard everything. He had always suspected, but then nothing had ever come of it so he'd just assumed that the supposedly brave Gryffindors were too chicken to go through with it.

 “And Winchester is hard to impress, is he?”

 “I believe so.”

 Crowley almost choked. In his last few years of dodging the Winchester and his lapdog he had forgotten how painfully honest and blunt and social stupid Novak was. It was almost cute, in a pet kind of way. He could see why Winchester liked keeping him around.

 Crowley almost asked Novak if being able to snog the pants off of his boyfriend, who would probably take his pants off for the other boy with or without impressive kissing, was worth owing Crowley some unknown future favor. Almost. But he didn't, because if Novak wanted to make a stupid decision Crowley was not the person that was going to try and stop him.

 Crowley silently summoned a scroll of his very special parchment, using a charm to draw up the contract on it's surface. He flashed it at Novak. “Is this satisfactory?”

 “I'm sure it will be adequate.” The other boy said dismissively.

Crowley wasn't sure he had ever met a creature more idiotic than Dean Winchester. Apparently he was wrong.

 Crowley drew a knife out of his pocket with flourish. “Just a drop, that's all we need.” He told Novak. The Gryffindor sliced his thumb without flinching, impressive for his first time but not at all surprising, and while he was dribbling a bit onto the bottom of the parchment Crowley pricked his finger expertly. After pressing it to the corner of the parchment he felt the spell take effect. His portion came first.

 “Are you familiar with the Room of Requirement, Castiel?” Crowley asked.

 There was a slight hesitation before he responded. “Yes.” Interesting.

 “Meet me there tomorrow, same time. We'll start the first lesson.”

 Novak's nodded shakily, moving past Crowley and towards the door. Crowley waited until Novak put his hand on the knob before calling out to him. “Oh, and Castiel?”

 Novak looked back over his shoulder, his face as blank as ever.

 “Don't be late.”


End file.
